bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
His Cheeseburger
His Cheeseburger is the eighth Silly Song and it's Mr. Lunt's first song. It is about Jerry trying to order a cheeseburger. Lyrics (music starts playing banjo) The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song... Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a letter) Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears his throat, and reads out a letter) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (Larry looks confused) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that Silly Songs is cancelled until futher noticed. ('Larry looks behind on the bear trap'')'' Larry: Oh, yeah?! Well, then how'm I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger And I might like a milkshake as well" She said to him, "I can't give you either" He said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now But we open tomorrow at 10" He said, " I am extremely hungry But I guess I can wait until then" Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger He'll wait for yo-u, yeah He will wait for yo-u Oh, you are his cheeseburger His tasty cheeseburger He'll wait for yo-u Oh, he will wait for you (changes to morning) He stayed at the drive-through till sunrise He may have dozed off once or twice When he spotted a billboard for Denny's Bacon and Eggs for half price How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch Cheeseburger please do not get angry Chorus: Don't get angry He'll eat and be back here for lunch Cause you're his cheeseburger His precious cheeseburger Be back for yo-u He'll be back for yo-u Won't be so long cheeseburger Oh, lovely cheeseburger Be back for yo-u Oh, he'll be back for you Because he loves you cheeseburger With all his heart And there ain't nothin' gonna tear You tw-o apart And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese He would get down on his hands and knees To see if someone accidentally dropped Some cheese in the dirt And he would wash it off for you Wipe it off for you Clean that dirty cheese off Just for you!!! You are his cheeseburger Archibald: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: I grew up in New Jersey. Production Mike Nawrocki originally had the idea of a song called "Drive-Thru Girl" about Larry trying to hit on a girl from the drive-thru. He later changed it to "His Cheeseburger" as he didn't feel it sounded like Larry, but later discovered it as a bit creepy. He assumed it'd be more funny if it was about cheeseburgers, and added Jerry in with Mr. Lunt singing. He and Kurt got inspiration from listening to albums of Meatloaf and Air Supply. Kurt stated in the End of Silliness commentary that Mike slightly copied it from a Spanish soap opera he used to watch. Fun Facts Trivia *Tait performs a cover of this song on VeggieRocks!. *This, along with "The Forgive-O-Matic", was featured on the TV version of The Gourds Must Be Crazy. Also, during it's airing, Archibald's line about silly songs being cancelled has been cut off and just goes directly to the song. Remarks * Jerry asks if he's at Burger Bell, and the person "taking the order" confirms he is. This doesn't explain, though, how somehow he knows the billboard is advertising a half-price offer for Denny's when the name of the restaurant isn't even mentioned on the billboard. * There must be little worry of loitering at Burger Bell since Jerry is able to sleep off the night in the drive-thru without being towed. Then again there might've been no one working at the restaurant after closing who surely would've seen Jerry and called police, though that would also beg the question of why the restaurant has no security cameras anywhere. Real World References * Burger Bell is a parody of Burger King and Taco Bell. Goofs *The light bulbs on the clown vanish when daylight comes. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales His Cheeseburger - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End of Silliness? Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Rock songs